The Trap
by AdvancedFlea
Summary: Jack Frost has boobytrapped Hiccup's locker. Will Hiccup forgive him.


_Author's note_

_This was written for a discord server and was basically made up on the spot. With that in mind, any feedback is very much appreciated._

"FROST!" Hiccup yelled as he slammed open the canteen doors and stood in the middle of the doorway, Dripping with a purple liquid that was soaking him from head to toe.

Everyone was staring at him from this outburst. The canteen was so quiet you could hear the lights humming. Eventually, someone down the opposite end burst out laughing. Jack was laughing so hard it was bringing tears to his eyes. "I fucking got you!" he just about managed to get out before falling apart laughing again.

Hiccup marched down the canteen and grabbed Jack by the collar, dragging him up from his seat and pulling jack face to face with himself. "I am going to beat the shit out of you, you ice loving dickhead!"

Jack could feel the heat from Hiccup's face hitting his own. He was clearly angrier than Jack had anticipated when he booby-trapped Hiccup's locker. Jack had to think fast of a way to defuse the situation. So Jack leaned his head forward slightly and licked Hiccup's face "You know, blackcurrant tastes good on you" he said with a smirk. This did nothing to help the situation as Hiccup threw him across the table. Clearly jack had gone too far

A few people around them quickly got up to stop the fight that was about to break out. Some grabbing hold of Hiccup and one standing between Hiccup and Jack, facing Jack to keep him where he lay so Jack didn't get up and retaliate

"You know what? You're not worth it!" Hiccup turned around and stormed off "Fucking ice-troll dickhead" he muttered to himself as he left. The entire canteen bewildered about what had happened and Jack no longer feeling so pleased with himself about making Hiccups locker spray him with fizzy grape juice.

Hiccup went back to his locker and opened it with some trepidation. He made sure that as he opened it he stood behind the door, just in case Jack had set a secondary trap. Nothing happened. Hiccup gingerly looked around the door, he could finally see the crude device Jack had installed on the shelf that was at eye-level. A large bottle of fizzy pop sat on the shelf between 2 bricks that were holding it in place. On the door he'd glued one end of a spring to the back of the door, with a plastic stopper on the other end of it that he'd clearly 3D Printed and was what had stopped the fluid from coming out prematurely. "But what caused it to fizz up like that?" hiccup asked himself as he pulled the bottle out. As he did this, a half pack of Mentos fell out "of course"

Hiccup picked up the pack of sweets and ate one before taking the entire device out of his locker and throwing it in the nearest bin.

Hiccup always kept a change of clothes in his locker just in case someone pulled a prack on him that required a change. Specifically his best friend, Jack. The pranks Jack tended to pull were mostly harmless and, at worst, mildly annoying. Rigging an air horn to adjustable chairs, changing the USB disconnect sound on computers to be loud sex noises, Setting the language on Hiccup's phone to something to something other than English, things like that;This was the first time he'd ever escalated a prank.

He pulled his spare clothes off the top shelf and grabbed his gym bag. He still had plenty of time left on his lunch break to quickly shower the sticky drink off his body, get changed, then possibly murder Jack. He grabbed a towel and showergel out of his gym bag and shut his locker before headed towards the P.E. department.

"I'd better go find him" Jack said to the person next to him

"Do you WANT to get beaten to death?!" Jack's seatmate asked

"Okay, firstly have you seen Hiccup? He's a talking fishbone. He couldn't beat me up even if he wanted to. Secondly, have you actually met the guy? He wouldn't beat anyone up, and thirdly, I meant find him to apologise" Jack said as he stood

"Your funeral, Mate" his friend said as Jack walked away

"Yeah. Quite possibly" Jack muttered under his breath as he left the canteen.

Jack headed for Hiccup's locker, figuring that would be the best place to start looking. As he rounded the hallways he saw Hiccup's locker, but No Hiccup. Just a giant mess on the floor and some wet footprints where Hiccup and others had walked through the puddle of pop.

Jack couldn't help it. He had to laugh to himself about it. He would have paid money to have been there when Hiccup opened his locker. Jack's mental image of Hiccup getting shot directly in the face with a fizzy, sugary stream that went into his mouth and up his nose at the same time was hilarious to him.

Jack looked around, Hoping for a clue as to where Hiccup might have gone but found nothing

Another student came past and saw the obviously lost looking Jack "You okay, Jack?" he asked

"Have you seen Hiccup?" Jack asked

"Oh I actually passed him a few minutes ago. He was headed towards the P.E. department, soaked head to toe, looking ready to kill someone"

"Yeah "Someone" would probably be me. Thanks." He said as he walked away

"No problem"

Hiccup sat in the shower stall for disabled students and turned the water on. A cascade of briefly cold water hit him face-first and ran down his body. The water started to warm quickly as the hot water made it from the boilers, through the pipes and to the shower.

Hiccup picked up his prosthetic leg and turned it upside down, a small amount of purple liquid coming out of the cup that the stumped end of his leg sat in. Hiccup sighed "Of course" and proceeded to try and wash his leg out as best as he could with just water. Once he had got that done he was able to concentrate on his body.

Hiccup ignored the noise of the changing room's outer door opening. He assumed that it would be a teacher or a cleaner. They would go away once they heard the water.

Jack stood outside the shower. He knew it had to be Hiccup in there. There weren't any other people in their school that used the disabled showers. A smirk crossed Jack's face. He knew how to override the door latch from the outside. It was a safety feature that if a student became incapacitated while in the toilets or the showers, someone could get in and help them. However, this meant anyone who knew about this could easily just harass someone while they were sitting on the toilet...or in the shower.

Jack quickly stripped off his clothes and left them next to a pile of clothes that obviously belonged to Hiccup. Once he was naked he quickly moved over to the shower stall and quietly opened the lock. He waited for a second to see if Hiccup noticed the lock opening. The sound of water splashing didn't change so he can't have noticed.

Jack yanked open the shower door and stood there with a confident pose, Feet shoulder-width apart, hands on his hips and his chest out

Hiccup Jumped out of his skin and quickly tried to cover himself with his hands "JACK! What the hell are you doing?!"

Jack closed and locked the door behind him. "I wanted to talk to you. To apologise"

"And of course you decided that they best way to do that was to take all of your clothes off, break into my shower and proceed to stand there with your crotch at my eye-level. Your method of apologising is flawless, Jack."

Jack sat next to him, the water hitting his head and running down his face "I'm Sorry" He said. "It was a stupid thing to do and the joke wasn't worth having you pissed off at me"

Hiccup sighed "I admit, had it happened to someone else, I would have probably found it funny" Hiccup said with a smile "And I was impressed by the simplicity of it. Did you 3D Print that stopper?"

Jack laughed a little "Yeah I did. I didn't know it would hold. I had to test it. Got sprayed in the face myself when I did"

Hiccup laughed and relaxed when he heard this. His arms falling to his side. That's when Jack noticed it. He'd not seen Hiccup's dick for a few years. It was quite a bit bigger than he remembered

"Dude. You don't need a prosthetic leg. Just a transplant" Jack stared

"What on earth do you mean?" Hiccup asked

Without hesitating, Jack reached over and grabbed Hiccup's dick, feeling his own dick start to flood with blood "I mean this thing, Hiccup "Tripod" Haddock"

Hiccup was shocked "Jack! You can't...why are you...Your hand!"

Jack thought for a second. He could feel Hiccup's dick starting to expand in his hand "What about my hand?" He asked. Moving it gently up and down, slowly rolling Hiccups foreskin back and forth. Reaching down with his other hand and playing with himself.

"You're...fuck how are you so good while doing so little?" Hiccup asked

Jack moved so his lips were millimeters from Hiccup's ear. "You want me to do more?" he whispered quietly into the other boys ear. Hiccup Wordlessly nodded. "Okay then" Jack said, moving around in front of him and getting on his knees

"What are you doing?" Hiccup breathlessly asked

"Apologising" Jack replied, moving his mouth over Hiccup's dick while masturbating himself.

Hiccup gripped the seat as Jack's warm mouth enveloped his dick

Jack worked up and down Hiccup's shaft gently, glancing up at him as he did. He loved Hiccup's body. He had just the right amount of muscle that you could tell he works out without spending his life in the gym. Just how Jack liked the guys he wanted to fuck. Usually they had two complete legs, but Hiccup was the exception to that rule.

Hiccup glanced down and their eyes met briefly before Jack closed his and continued working Hiccup's dick. Hiccup was having a hard time controlling himself. He wanted to buck forwards and fuck Jack's face, but he also didn't want to cause him any discomfort that might make the absolute bliss he was feeling stop.

Jack rubbed his tongue against the underside of Hiccup's dick and squeezed his own more tightly. A sudden taste washed over his tongue. He realised Hiccup's dick must be spilling out some precum that Hiccup was totally unaware of

Hiccup leaned back against the wall. A thought flashed across his mind "if this is how he apologises, he can feel free to boobytrap my locker any time" then Hiccup mentally slapped himself for such a stupid idea.

Jack could feel Hiccup's body tensing and releasing with the pleasure waves hitting him. Jacks own body was starting to respond well to what he was doing and what was happening. He rubbed his hand over the head of his own cock as he gripped hiccup's balls with his free hand. Giving them a gentle squeeze when he felt Hiccup tense.

Hiccup gripped the bench tight and pushed upwards into Jack's mouth slightly. He was losing the ability to control his body and was loving it. Jack's actions working quickly on his body. Hiccup could feel his balls starting to tense up as Jack squeezed them.

Jack felt Hiccup's balls start to pull closer to his body and tugged on them a little harder.

The tugging was too much for Hiccup and brought him immediately to the edge, unable to hold onto his control any longer he pushed his dick into Jack's mouth. His whole body shook as his orgasm hit, unloading himself right down Jack's throat. Hiccup let out a moan and panted heavily as his body rode the waves of pleasure.

Jack was surprised by Hiccup's sudden jolt inside of him and had to move back. He is not capable of deep throating and had serious doubts Hiccup wanted to deal with Jack puking all over his dick. He savored the sensation and taste as HIccup unloaded down his throat.

They both relaxed as the water flowed over them.

Jack noticed that the stall door was still open. He got up and closed it, then slide the latch into place. He sat back and and shut the water off, sitting against Hiccup

Hiccup cuddled up to him "I fucking hate you" Hiccup chuckled.


End file.
